


Send Me a Picture

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve gets another present from Villanelle. An even sexier present.





	Send Me a Picture

After the confrontation in Paris, Eve hadn’t heard anything from or about Villanelle. She hadn’t given up the search yet – never let it be said that Eve Polastri was a quitter – but she was close to it. Getting that intimate with Villanelle had given her a surge of determination, but Villanelle was good at disappearing and Eve was exhausted. She couldn’t keep this up forever.

The sun had set by the time she got home to her new flat. Yawning, she dumped her bag and keys on the kitchen bench, put the kettle on, and slouched against the bench. She craved alcohol but that would require going out to buy some. She sighed. Tea it was, with a toasted sandwich for the main course. Just like last night.

She almost fell asleep while brushing her teeth. God, she needed a break; this obsession thing was way too tiring.

When she walked into her tiny bedroom and turned on the light, she woke up. A giftbox sat in the middle of the bed, calling to her. She grabbed it, stroked it with emerging curiosity, then undid the bright red ribbon and lifted the lid. The first thing she saw was a note in Villanelle’s handwriting. Eve’s eyes widened as she read the message – _Send me a picture_ – which was accompanied by an address for a PO box in Reykjavík. Eve frowned. Was Villanelle in London or was this a ruse and she was across the world? Or did Villanelle think Eve would think it a ruse and she was actually in Iceland? The only way of knowing was to go to Reykjavík and find out. She shivered just thinking about it.

There was something red under the note. Eve pulled it out and almost choked; Villanelle had sent her lingerie. The bra, lacy and revealing, was gorgeous. She’d never owned anything like it, not even when she and Niko first got together. She hesitated only a moment before taking off her clothes and putting on the underwear.

The sight in the mirror took her breath away. The lingerie was too young for her, really, but it was sexy. She realised that this woman in the mirror was who Villanelle saw when she looked at Eve. It finally made sense.

“I’m sexy,” she murmured, staring at her reflection. She touched her breast and squeezed it. Louder, she said, “I’m hot.” Her lips curved at the edges.

She pictured Villanelle looking at her and being turned on. The image made her blush, but the rest of her body reacted another way. She turned away from the mirror.

Villanelle would swagger over to her and lean in to kiss her, but Eve would push her down on the bed and straddle her, holding her hands above her head so she couldn’t move, and then slowly bend down to kiss her.

Slipping her fingers down her body and inside her pants, Eve lay back on her bed.

The kiss would be heated, with Villanelle wanting to use tongues but Eve not letting her. Eve would be the one in control, and Villanelle would submit to her. Eve would sit up, then she’d take one of Villanelle’s hands and guide it to her breast. Villanelle would squeeze through the light fabric of Eve’s bra and her nipple would harden at the touch. She’d gasp in pleasure. She’d torture Villanelle again, leaning down and letting her mouth hover over Villanelle’s, close enough to feel her breath but not close enough to kiss. Villanelle would pout and give her puppy dog eyes, but she wouldn’t give in.

Eve had had her hand cupped over her mound, pressing her palm against her clit. Now she brought her hand to her mouth and sucked her middle finger. Once her finger was wet enough, her hand went back inside her pants and she stroked herself, breathing hard.

Taking pity on Villanelle, Eve would sit up. She would slide off her knickers, noticing the way Villanelle swallowed in anticipation, and straddle Villanelle’s face. Villanelle would give a delightful laugh, realising Eve had given her something else to kiss.

Eve started with a slow pace, wanting to take her time building up to a climax. Remembering she was the only one in the flat, she let herself moan and pant a little. This wasn’t a porno, after all. Her fantasy, though, was vivid and effective, and she sped up her strokes.

The warm wetness of Villanelle’s tongue, first on Eve’s clit and then inside her, would make her scream, despite her efforts to hide how good Villanelle was. Eve’s stomach would tingle, and her toes would clench, warning her of her fast approaching orgasm. But Villanelle would moan, and that sound would send Eve over the edge with a wordless shout, her eyes closed and her body shuddering.

After the best orgasm she’d ever given herself, Eve opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She needed a minute to catch her breath.

Smiling, she reached for her phone and took a photo of her breasts in the lacy red bra. A drip of sweat ran down her cleavage. She checked the photo before saving it; her chin and some of her hair were visible in the photo. Villanelle would know it was really her.

She put down the phone and rolled onto her side. All she wanted to do now was sleep, but questions kept running through her mind. Like how she’d print the photo to send it. Ordinary printing wouldn’t be enough; she’d need photo paper for it to look any good. Perhaps Kenny could hook her up with someone… No. No way could either of them live that down. She sighed. She’d have to work it out in the morning when she could think straight.

The other question was where was Villanelle? Had she been in Eve’s flat to drop off the present, or was she somewhere else, near or far? Eve missed the good old days when finding Villanelle had a moral purpose. Now her mission was selfish, borne of obsession and revenge. Now she was doing it alone, without friends and colleagues and a husband to support her.

The only thing she knew for certain was that she’d found Villanelle before and could find her again. Villanelle would be waiting for her, either to fight her or to fuck her. And Eve would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eve/Villanelle, lingerie (eve gets another gift box)


End file.
